Mofurun
Mofurun is a teddy bear fairy mascot in Maho Girls Pretty Cure!. She becomes a Pretty Cure in the upcoming movie. Abilities Before the show began, Mofurun had no known abilities due to being a stuffed bear but when gaining the ability to talk, a good sense for magic is gained as well. Mofurun is somehow able to sense the presence of Linkle Stones, commenting on a 'sweet smell' when detecting them, which in turn alerts the girls. Mofurun also helps transform the girls when the Linkle Stones are inserted in the space on its bow. For that, one needs to hold Mofurun's paws. Appearance Mofurun is a light brown teddy bear with a pink star on one ear and a purple star on the other and with hearts of the same color on its paws as well. Her eyes are blue with yellow star accents in them. Mofurun has pink cheeks and wears a pink bow around its neck that has a jewel compact connected to the middle of the bow. As a Cure, Mofurun becomes a young human girl with waist-length curly caramel brown hair, with her bear ears on her head. She has a red bow that keeps her hair up and on top of her head is a small pale yellow witch hat with a pink ribbon wrapped around it and a green teddy bear head attached to it by some pearls. Her eye color is blue with yellow star accents. Her outfit consists of a pink bow on her chest with a large gold brooch in the middle. Her sleeves are yellow, puffy and see through, where she has one gold bracelet up near her left sleeve. She has a white cloth with a frilly trim underneath her bow and her top is orange with magenta suspenders attached to the fluffy cloth by gold teddy bear heads. Going down the front of her shirt is a white line with yellow bows that have light orange circles in the middle. She has a yellow jewel attached to the middle of the fluffy cloth. She wears pale yellow puffy shorts with an orange layer over the top that has a white trim and coattail. She has a yellow ribbon coming from her waist that has a purple bow on the right with a bear head and a pink bow on the other with a bear head. Her gloves are wrist length with a fluffy trim. On her right hand, her inner glove is elbow length and striped pale yellow and yellow while her left hand's inner glove is wrist length. Her boots are orange with a fluffy trim, where her left leg has a knee length striped yellow and pale yellow sock with a pink bear head on the fluffy cloth, and her left leg has an ankle-length sock with a purple bear head on her knee. Personality Before gaining the ability to speak, Mofurun was a normal teddy bear of great importance to Mirai. Yet Mirai longed to communicate with her dear bear, and when questioned about its sudden ability to talk, Mofurun simply states she had the desire to talk to Mirai as well. Mofurun is a warm-hearted, soft spoken companion who worries about Mirai's well-being. Mofurun has shown to be both curious, wandering off on her own to explore in one episode, and responsible, looking after Ha-chan and helping out Mirai Asahina and Liko Izayoi during their magic classes. While generally in a good mood, Gallery Mofurun Asahi Profile.png Mofrun transforming.png|Transforming Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Fairies Category:Mascots Category:Pretty Cure Category:Bears Category:Transformed characters Category:Tan characters Category:Teddy bear-based characters